


Warmth

by jynx



Series: The Sea Siren [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's first night in a real bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE Prompt: Warmth

Fili watched as Kili wiggled around the bed, wrapped in blankets. He almost looked like he was trying to swim with his trapped legs. It was laughably adorable. Kili had never been in an actual bed before. They’d always either slept in a crappy bunk or a hammock, but this was his bed in his rooms at Erebor.

It was a large, carved mahogany monstrosity with a headboard with waves carved into it and four large posts. There were spots in the headboard for the short, fat candles. Deep cream drapes hung from them, closed, keeping the warmth and light inside. The blankets had been kicked around and shoved aside while Kili rolled around in glee.

“Kili,” Fili said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Soft!” Kili chirped, hands outstretched and kneading the closest pillow. “Fiiiiiirm."

Fili stopped fighting his laughter and chuckled. “Yes. Firm.” He reclined on his side, prompted up by his hand and elbow.

Kili flopped about, rolling onto his back and kicking his legs in the air, hands smoothing the blankets over them. “One leg! Fin! Tail!"

Fili crawled over the bed and pinned his “one leg” to the bed. Kili pouted and wiggled about until Fili gave up and leaned down to kiss him. “Shh,” he whispered against his lips.

“Waaaaaaaaarm,” Kili murmured wiggling more.

Fili looked around, finding the larger duvet, and pulled it over them both. “Even more warm,” he said.

Kili rewarded him with another kiss. “Yes. Good."

“Yes, good,” Fili echoed.

He tugged Kili in closer and ran his hand through Kili’s damp hair. Kili blinked at him, smiling, and Fili nuzzled him in contentment. He loved this crazy merman, the one tangled in his blankets and so full of wonder and amazement over something as simple as a bed. He knew Kili was older than him by a fair bit, that he’d been with other humans, that he had had experiences beyond Fili, but then Kili went and did things like this, taking such pleasure in such a tiny thing.

“Good?” Kili asked, nibbling Fili’s chin gently, being careful with his teeth.

Fili stroked Kili’s side, smiling. “Beyond good."

“Warm?"

Fili kissed him gently, savoring the salty tang of Kili’s lips. “Warm."

Kili nodded once, certain, and cuddled in closer. “Fili. Warm. Good. Yes. Good."


End file.
